Mon connard d'ex
by MadameMoe
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sont sortis ensemble, il y a quelques mois. Depuis leur séparation, Sasuke pourrit la vie de Naruto qui vient lui demander des comptes devant les amis de celui-ci qui n'étaient au courant de rien. ONE-SHOT. YAOI. SasuNaru.


**Titre:** Mon connard d'ex

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**One-shot**

En plein milieu de New York, au environ de 9 heures, Sasuke Uchiwa se demandait s'il devait commettre ou non un meurtre. Enfin plusieurs. Assi à une table de son café favori, son frère Itachi, son amie d'enfance Sakura et son meilleur ami Suigetsu lui pourrissaient le début de sa journée. Apparemment, qualifier le futur mariage de son amie d'enfance de « totalement stupide » et de « forcément ennuyeux » n'était pas la chose à faire pour avoir la paix, surtout quand on utilise cela comme excuse pour ne pas y aller. Trois mois qu'ils essayaient de le convaincre de s'y rendre parce que d'après Itachi, le témoin ne pouvait pas manquer le mariage, d'après Suigetsu, il y aurait de la bonne bouffe et des meufs à baisser et d'après Sakura, « le batard » qu'il était avais l'obligation de faire cela pour la dédommager de toutes ces années où elle l'avait supporté.

Par principe, Sasuke n'avait pas changé sa réponse. Publicitaire réputé, demandé par tous, pris pour modèle, beau jeune homme de 27 ans, des dizaines de conquête à son actif, un caractère arrogant et de petit enfoiré, Sasuke ne pliait devant personne. Jamais. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, de la manière qu'il voulait.

- Sasuke ! Tu m'écoute ? Fit Sakura, assise en face de lui.

- Non.

La belle jeune femme était un médecin de génie, reconnue par ces paires malgré son jeune âge. Elle était fiancée à Sai, le cousin de son ami d'enfance et témoin de mariage. C'était une femme calme et réfléchie dans son travail pourtant à l'instant, elle semblait être à deux doigts d'étrangler Sasuke.

- P'tit frère, tu peux bien un effort pendant une journée, non ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Itachi, assis à côté de lui. Son grand frère avait repris l'entreprise familiale lorsque leur père avait enfin lâché le morceau. Il était célibataire au grand malheureux de celui-ci qui attendait un héritier avec impatience. - Je n'irai pas à ce mariage.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Suigetsu aux côtés d'une Sakura de plus en plus énervée.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il était persuadé que c'était évident. Il allait répondre mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

- Parce que le mariage est un concept dépassé, idiot et religieux et qu'une personne telle que Sasuke, c'est-à-dire avec un égo au vaste que le Pacifique, ne se rendra jamais à un événement qui ferrait, selon lui, du mal à son image. Sans oublier le fait qu'il est totalement et définitivement athée.

Toute la table se retourna vers l'homme debout qui avait parlé. Un beau blond aux yeux bleus et au corps plus qu'avantageux, habillé de vêtements simples : un jean bleu et un T-shirt blanc traversé par un sac en bandoulière marron. Des bracelets autour des poignets et un collier autour du cou. Il était sexy et son sourire totalement craquant. Sasuke le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire lui aussi. Ça, c'était une surprise très agréable mais il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas le rester.

- C'est à peu près ça. Fit –il en regardant Sakura dont la mâchoire avait lâché devant l'apollon blond.

Il semblait qu'elle était proche d'annuler son mariage pour le Dieu grec qui venait d'apparaitre. Sasuke pensa deux secondes à lui dire que le fantasme ambulant était gay mais finalement il s'abstenue. Suigetsu avait totalement oublié ses pancakes pour fixer l'inconnu. Seul Itachi semblait resté sain d'esprit.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le futur problème de Sasuke. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Sasuke ricana alors que Suigetsu et Sakura se réveillaient. Tout comme Itachi, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. C'était qui ce beau gosse tout droit sortie des fantasmes les plus érotiques ?

- Tu ne seras jamais un problème pour moi, Naruto.

- Ren m'a quitté. Fit-il amer.

- C'est triste. Souffla Sasuke avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

Itachi, Sakura et Suigetsu étaient étonnés. Sasuke n'était une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de souriante. Loin de là. Pourtant le publicitaire rattrapait étrangement toutes les années qu'il avait passé à faire la tronche en souriant comme un malade depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme nommé Naruto. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient.

- D'après lui, un de mes ex lui a parlé de mon soi-disant côté Sado-maso et il n'est pas prêt à faire des choses aussi hard.

Suigetsu s'étouffa avec son verre qu'il avait l'intention de boire. Itachi releva élégamment son sourcil droit et Sakura écarquilla les yeux. La conversation prenait une tournure inhabituelle et étrange. Ils étaient quelque peu…confus.

- Tu ne devrais pas exposé ta vie privée comme ça. Répondit Sasuke, narquois.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de côté SM.

Naruto ne souriait plus depuis un moment et sa voix était de plus en plus agacée.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Sasuke. Je sais très bien que cet ex en question c'est toi.

Le reste des personnes de la table eurent un mouvement de surprise. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Sasuke avait un ex aussi…canon ? Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas le genre de Sasuke de faire ce dont on l'accusait.

- Il t'a plaqué pour quelque chose de totalement futile. Ça veut juste dire qu'il ne te méritait pas. Au final, je t'ai rendu service. Raisonna le publicitaire avec sa propre logique.

Cette fois-ci, les trois spectateurs eurent un mouvement choqué. Sasuke venait d'avouer ouvertement ce qu'on lui reprocher. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ?

- Donc tu fais ça pour m'aider ? Questionna le jeune blond septique.

- Oui.

Le sourire de Sasuke resta sur son visage pendant que son interlocuteur n'en revenait pas. Il y avait une limite à au foutage de gueule, non ? Apparemment non et cela énerva l'homme debout.

- Te tue pas à la tache surtout j'en serai attristé. Rétorqua Naruto totalement sarcastique.

Soudainement, Suigetsu intervint.

- Attendez. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit-il totalement perdu.

Sasuke fit disparaitre son sourire, n'appréciant pas l'intervention de Suigetsu dans sa discussion avec son ex. Personnellement, il trouvait que ses affaires ne les regardaient pas. Malheureusement, Naruto répondit avant que Sasuke ait pu l'en empêcher.

- Sasuke qui a la maturité d'un gamin de 5 ans fait en sorte que tous mes mecs me quitte parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je le plaque il y a quelques mois.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Puis les réactions se firent savoir.

- Sasuke ! S'indigna Sasuka.

Elle savait que son ami d'enfance était un enfoiré mais de là, à pourrir la vie de son ex.

- Oh putain…Rigola Suigetsu.

Il savait que Sasuke était le mec le plus cinglé sur cette planète mais là, il battait un record. Il était à toute évidence le meilleur « meilleur ami ». On ne n'ennuyait jamais avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas très adulte de ta part, p'tit frère.

Les réactions n'étaient pas en la faveur du publicitaire et cela l'énerva, surement à cause de son ego qui lui criait qu'il n'avait jamais tort.

- Il n'avait aucune raison de me quitter !

- Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu es un connard infidèle ? Intervint immédiatement Naruto.

Le silence se propagea. Sasuke regarda son ex, repensant à leur histoire sous le regard des différents spectateurs. Naruto était beau, désirable, totalement imprévisible et parfois idiot mais il devait avouer que son ex blond n'avait pas tort, cette fois-ci. Il était bien un connard infidèle.

- Oui, à part ça. Finit-il par dire.

- Ça fait 6 mois, il est temps que tu passes à autre chose, non ?

- Tu reviendras dans mon lit. Prédit Sasuke d'un ton supérieur.

Naruto leva les sourcils, surpris. Puis la pensée : « Sasuke restera à tout jamais Sasuke » effleura son esprit. Le jeune homme blond soupira, agacé non seulement par l'arrogance du publicitaire mais également parce qu'il sentait ses résistances tombaient lamentablement.

- Revois ta méthode parce que pour l'instant, j'ai seulement envie de t'étriper. Reste en dehors de ma vie et de celle de mes mecs.

- Pas de problème, je serais le prochain. Rétorqua Sasuke, sûr de lui.

Naruto le regarda comme s'il sortait de la quatrième dimension. N'abandonnait-il jamais ? Pendant que l'ancien couple se fusillait du regard, Suigetsu passa de son meilleur ami au blond, plusieurs fois, avant d'intervenir pour la deuxième fois.

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas mêler de vos histoires mais c'est la premières fois que je vois Sasuke insister autant.

Naruto tourna les yeux vers lui, le visage penseur. Puis il soupira, fatigué, avant de souffler la cause de leur rupture.

- Il m'a trompé.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la situation sérieux soit brutalement allégée par une intervention inattendue.

- Bordel. Il s'est passé quoi dans ta petite tête ? Comment tu as pu tromper un apollon pareil ? Fit calmement la seule femme de la table.

Les quatre hommes fixèrent Sakura qui rougit violemment en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle essaya d'ignorer le regard surpris de Naruto alors que Sasuke essayait de se donner une excuse, ego oblige.

- J'étais soul.

- Trois fois ? Demanda Naruto, la voix grave en oubliant le médecin.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa. Itachi buvait son café, attentif à la situation sachant tout de même que son p'tit frère était en tort. Suigetsu grimaça et Sakura fixait Naruto. En faisant plus attention, le blond lui disait quelque chose.

- J'admets que je suis un con. Avoua Sasuke, le regard noir dans celui bleu de son ex.

Naruto ricana.

- On fait des progrès. Souffla-t-il avec une certaine douceur qui fit froncer les sourcils du publicitaire et qui arracha un sourire à Itachi.

Le plus âgé semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Sasuke continua.

- Je te veux vraiment Naruto. Et je t'aurais.

Le concerné sembla hésiter à répondre. Il finit par s'abstenir. Son regard fut attiré par Sakura qui eut un mouvement de révélation.

- Uzamaki ! Tu es Uzamaki, c'est ça ? Cria-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

- Uzumaki. Corrigea Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto…On se connait ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sasuke qui était à deux doigts d'étrangler son amie d'enfance. Peut-être que ce mariage avec son cousin n'aurait pas lieu finalement. Attendez, d'où elle connaissait Naruto ?

- Tu es l'ami de Sai, non ? Je t'ai vu sur une photo. Répondit la future mariée.

- « Son ex » est plus correct. Fit le blond qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du dessinateur depuis un bon moment.

- Je suis sa future femme. Expliqua Sakura, souriante.

Un sentiment de gêne s'installa brutalement. Naruto regarda la jeune femme, choqué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette. Tout le monde le fixait et personne ne remarqua pas le regard perçant de l'autre ex qui se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

- Désolé. Marmonna le jeune homme blond.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Naruto se gratta la tête d'une manière craquante, légèrement gêne, le sourire crispé.

- Attends. Tu es tapé Sai ? Interrompu Sasuke.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers le beau brun au visage choqué et énervé. Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il était passé APRES Sai. Après son cousin ! Son ego en prenait un coup.

- Tu n'étais pas mon premier mec. Se défendit Naruto.

Sasuke se calma progressivement. Il tenait trop à Naruto pour lui en vouloir vraiment. Une discussion avec le futur marié s'imposait, quelques menaces mais rien de plus. Il déclara encore plus confiant que d'habitude :

- Je serais ton dernier.

Naruto eut un grand sourire, éberlué. Il ne comprenait l'entêtement de Sasuke puis il se rappela à quel point son ex était têtu et chiant quand il le voulait et que c'était pour cela qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

- T'es tenace.

- « Accro » est plus correct. Corrigea Sasuke, le regard plongé dans celui qu'il convoitait et un léger sourire qui semblait plus sincère que tous les autres.

Le jeune homme blond le fixa. Il repensa à leur vie commune, à leurs ébats, à leurs disputes, au couple qu'ils avaient formé. Une pointe de nostalgie lui perça le cœur. Tout ça lui manquait. Ses résistances n'avaient pas tenu le coup. Naruto savait qu'elles ne tiendraient pas et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle il avait évité cette confrontation pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Prouve-le. Finit-il par dire, surprenant tout le monde.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comme Sakura et Suigetsu. Seul Itachi eut un sourire de compréhension.

- Pardon ? Demanda Sasuke en scrutant le visage sérieux mais détendu de son ex.

- Si tu veux tant que ça me récupérer, alors séduis-moi au lieu de faire fuir mes partenaires. Expliqua Naruto, d'une voix calme. Prouve-moi que tu vaux la peine que je te pardonne.

Suigetsu et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux tout en retenant leur respiration. Ce qui était en train de se passer était encore mieux d'un épisode « des Feux de l'Amour». Sasuke comprit qu'une chance lui était donnée et il n'allait pas la louper.

- J'accepte. Conclue-t-il.

Les deux protagonistes sourirent en même temps. Puis Naruto se tourna vers une Sakura aussi médusée que Suigetsu. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de poser sa question.

- Quand est ton mariage ?

- …Samedi… Répondit-elle après un certain temps, totalement surprise par le changement de sujet.

- Je peux m'inviter ? Demanda Naruto avec l'intention de faire une bonne action.

- …Euh…Oui… Hésita la futur mariée qui ne voyait pas où cela allait les mener.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Sasuke qui avait regardé la scène impassible.

- Très bien. On va se mettre d'accord. Dit le jeune homme blond. Tu viens au mariage, tu joues au parfait témoin, tu fais semblant d'être heureux et en échange tu auras l'occasion pour tenter de te faire pardonner. OK ?

Un éclair de compréhension frappa la table, Itachi en rigola suspectant la soumission évidente de son frère à cet accord. Une lueur d'espoir traversa Sakura. Sasuke détestait les mariages, en fait, il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à un regroupement de bipèdes. Mais son futur-non-ex lui proposait de passer le mariage ensemble, il ne pouvait pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pendant toute la soirée ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto.

- Pendant toute la soirée.

- Et la nuit ? Tenta-t-il sans cacher le sous-entendu.

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui semblait peser le pour et le contre. Sa réponse allait définir les règles de leur accord. La question était : est-ce qu'il permettait à Sasuke d'user de ses compétences en matière de sexe pour se faire excuser ? Naruto savait très bien que si c'était le cas alors une fois suffirait. Mais finalement, est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà pardonné ?

- Eventuellement la nuit. Trancha-t-il.

- J'ai hâte de te voir Samedi. Sourit Sasuke.

Sakura se retint de justesse d'émettre sa joie autant pour elle qui venait de (re)trouver son témoin que pour le couple qui allait incessamment sous peu se remettre ensemble. Naruto partit du café après avoir dit en revoir avec pour seule pensée : le publicitaire brun du café. Sasuke et lui avait vécu quelque chose d'inoubliable, d'intense et d'unique pendant les quelques mois de leur relation. Il n'avait pas réussi à oublier cette relation et ce malgré ses nombreux essais. Naruto devait avouer que son connard d'ex s'était donné du mal pour le faire rompre avec ses nouveaux mecs. Il était temps de lui donner une nouvelle chance et elle commençait Samedi.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait ni coup d'un soir, ni rupture.

**Fin.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Retard sur mes autres fanfictions, je m'en excuse. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi, disons que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'écrire un petit peu par petit peu plusieurs fanfictions en même temps (actuellement 13), ce qui fait que ça prend encore plus de temps pour les finir.

J'ai donc pris la décision de poster seulement les fanfictions FINIES (sauf « l'essence des dieux » dont le chapitre deux est presque terminé), comme ça il n'y aura plus de retard, car je sais à quelques points ça peut être énervant.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous dis à la prochaine qui devrait être bientôt.


End file.
